


I'll give you my life

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, song-fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean et Castiel se disputent. Le Winchester s'apprête à partir et Castiel fait tout pour le retenir.Song-fic de "If you stay"





	I'll give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Je te regarde évoluer dans l'autre coté. Tu es énervé et tu prépares tes affaires. Nous nous disputons encore. Je te regarde partir, me quitter encore une fois. C'est dingue , tu es le seul humain capable de me sortir de mes gonds. Tu me rends fou!

I was standing on the other side  
Watching you leave and I,  
Couldn't see you go

Malgré ma colère je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Car tu es le seul homme avec qui je me sens bien. Tu me fais ressentir tellement de sentiments les mauvais comme les bons. Avec toi , je vis enfin. J'ai toujours essayé d'être sincère avec toi et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir menti sur mon pacte avec Crowley.

Mais je n'ai jamais menti sur mes intentions car j'ai toujours agi en fonction de toi et j'ai besoin que tu restes à mes cotés. Car je sais que j'ai besoin de toi.

Et puis que ferons nous seul dans ce bunker sans toi a nos cotés? Malgré mon attachement pour Sam je ne pourrais rester ici sans toi. Tu ne cesses de répéter que c'est devenu notre maison alors pourquoi veux-tu la quitter? Me quitter?

Know that I was so sincere  
When I said I need you here  
Cause this is your home

Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela car sans toi je ne suis rien. Je ne seras a rien. Tu es celui qui me permet de continuer ce combat incessant et je pourrais mourir pour toi. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Je te donnerais tout de moi. Mon corps , ma grâce , mon cœur. Accepte moi je t'en prie et je te promets que rien ne se mettra entre nous. Ni les démons , ni le paradis , l'enfer ou bien la mort.

I'll give you my life  
I'll give you my heart  
And nothing will ever come between us,  
Ever come between us tonight

On trouvera la solution a tous nos problèmes , je suis avec toi pour te montrer le chemin. Nous le parcourons ensemble mais pour cela il faut que tu restes. Je t'en prie promets moi de rester , ici , avec moi.

I'll show you the way, Just promise me that you'll  
Promise me that you'll stay

J'ai vécu comme un automate pendant des milliers d'années et depuis que je te connais c'est comme si je respirais enfin. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Dean , tu m'as donné la vie. Avec toi je me sens vivre!

Sam dit que nous sommes comme Bonnie et Clyde , je ne vais pas mentir je ne comprends pas cette référence. Mais tu souris dès que tu entends qu'il nous surnomme comme cela alors Dean je te le dit tu es mon Clyde.

When you're with me I feel so alive  
You're the Bonnie to my Clyde  
We can paint the town

Nous sommes si proches et je te sens si loin de moi. Et cela ne fait que me sentir comme un moins que rien , un être misérable. J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau incapable de voler. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu es tout pour moi!

But you're so far (ohhh)  
You're so far (woah ohhh)  
And that can't even hold me down

You're the one my everything  
If you stay you'll make me sing

Tu ne peux pas ignorer notre lien. Il est tellement fort et profond , tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne le ressens pas. Je ne peux être le seul à sentir cette puissance naitre quand tu es à mes cotés.

Et je sais que sous tes grands airs , malgré tes rejets incessants tu ressens la même chose. Tu es tout pour moi comme je le suis pour toi. Et malgré tout ce que tu diras , malgré la distance qui nous séparera , notre amour persistera. Je t'aimerais toujours tout comme toi , rien ne pourra changer cela.

And I know that our bond's so true  
You are to me as I am to you  
And I know that we can sustain  
Even though we ain't together  
Our love still remains

Je te donnerais ma vie. Je te donnerais mon cœur. Et rien ni personne ne se mettra jamais entre nous , ni ce soir , ni jamais. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois Dean reste avec moi. Et si tu restes promets moi que tu vas rester!

I'll give you my life  
I'll give you my heart  
And nothing will ever come between us,  
Ever come between us tonight  
I'll show you the way, Just promise me that you'll  
Promise me that you'll stay

Dean qui s'apprêtait à partir , le sac a la main. Il ne se retourna pas. Il jeta simplement son sac sur le sol. Il se retourna et fit face à Castiel. L'ange du jeudi le regardait avec un regard suppliant.

Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans le regard du chasseur. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du brun et l'embrassa.


End file.
